Silent Escapade
by VengefulMoon
Summary: Rukia found someone to care for in an orangehaired teen. [Rated T for some cussing here and there] IchiRuki ship. May turn into oneshot collection with more pairings, if I get enough reviews asking for it. Cleaned off a spacing mishap.


**Silent Escapade**

**A Bleach story written by Vengeful Moon**

**Summary: **Rukia found someone that she could care for in an orange-haired teen.

Vengeful Moon's notes: This is written in Rukia's perspective, and the story is dashed with funny moments here and there. Story is set mid arrancar arc. Minor spoilers about what became of Rukia post Soul Society.

**I don't own Bleach.**

_She keeps protecting me. Why won't she just understand that I can take care of myself? – _Ichigo Kurosaki

--

It's been…how long since Ichigo rescued me? In my head it's telling me it only lasted about 4 weeks after that last attempt.

And boy, did he succeed. I got myself wounded though. Stupid Aizen, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be staring at this giant scar on my chest for hours on end.

I sighed, cleared out my thoughts and walked over to Ichigo's room, sitting down next to his sleeping form.

"Hey, Ichigo, wake up," I whispered.

He didn't move an inch.

"Wake up," I whispered a little louder.

He still didn't stir.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed.

He bolted out of bed, into the ceiling and landed on the floor.

"OUCH!" he screamed. I chuckled in my head. It was fun to see him in pain sometimes, especially after I wake him up with a good shout.

"It's your fault for staying asleep," I spoke.

"You didn't have to shout into my ear, damnit." Ichigo retorted.

I sighed mentally. I'll never know why I keep arguing with him like this…especially when I keep feeling weird things in my stomach when I'm next to him.

Could it be that through our constant bickering, I developed _feelings _for that strawberry head? Death gods don't have feelings.

Or do they?

"Hey, Rukia, you're spacing out on me again." He said, his face inches away from mine.

I blushed and looked away. I was a few moments away from…from KISSING that moron!

"BAKAMONO! Don't do that again! Geez, you could be worse to be with than my brother sometimes!" I shouted, kicking him in the gut.

Yeah, my brother tends to tease me a lot; he dumps loads of hair care products, then screws up my perfect hair-do. I have to constantly beat the crap out of him before he apologizes and fixes what he messed up.

It was at that moment though, that Ichigo had noticed the blushing on my face.

"Wow, death gods can actually blush?" He said.

I froze.

My mind panicked.

"I'M NOT BLUSHING! DEATH GODS DO NOT BLUSH FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" I screamed, almost waking the entire house.

I ran (or rather, stormed) out the door and back into his sisters' room to sleep, leaving a rather confused Ichigo.

_The next day_

I had gotten up to do the usual morning routine. I won't bother telling you, since you probably know already.

After that was done, I dragged Ichigo into the closet (which I was shocked to find that it hadn't changed at all as the makeshift bed was still there), and kissed him.

I couldn't help but laugh in my head at his expression.

"I've never told you this before, but…I actually love you, Ichigo. And I thought death gods like myself wouldn't have such a thing," I said after pulling away.

He didn't say anything, but resumed the kiss in a split second; I could feel his tongue in my mouth. And to be honest…it did feel nice.

We pulled away moments later.

"I can tell, you've never kissed someone like that before." He whispered.

How could he know about how I'm feeling by just glancing at my face? Hmmm…maybe it's because of that bond that I created with him ever since I started trading word missiles with him.

"Are you sure about that feeling of yours?" I questioned.

"Yep," he bluntly answered.

"Let's go to the others now, we're missing breakfast."

"Sure."

I took his hand and got out of the closet, walking to the kitchen.

Yuzu was pounding Isshin, and Karin was just sitting there, watching with a blank look on her face. To be honest, she scares the life out of me.

Ishida walked in with Orihime, and both immediately ran before the dumb, karate-minded father was tossed into them.

Wow, I think Yuzu's starting to scare me.

Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida helped me out of the house moments later, and we went over to meet up with Renji and the others.

_Later on, at one of those restaurants_

A loud "YOU WHAT!?" boomed all over the place, making the windows break open.

I shrank into Ichigo's arms, scared of what my childhood friend would do to me.

"Don't go freaking out on her like that!" he screamed. "Or I swear, I will rip out your tonsils!"

The red-head shrank into the size of a mouse.

Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Toshiro laughed.

It's the first time that I saw him laughing like that too.

Yumichika was rather annoyed though, but my favorite strawberry head shot a glare at him, and he blitzed his way out before the guy tore him limb from limb.

I slipped out of Ichigo's arms in a split second and left a kiss on his cheek, then went on to beat up Renji.

That's what he deserves for scaring the hell out of me.

_Later that night, at a large field outside of Karakura Town_

I sat on the grass with Ichigo, gazing at the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah, sure is…" I sighed in content, lying down.

He scooted a little closer to me, until my hip was touching his thigh. I felt something weird in my stomach but gave it no attention.

He got on top of me and captured my lips with his own in a split second, leaving me with no time to say even a letter.

I cracked an eye open and looked to my left, and saw a pissed off Renji, with the only ones stopping him from reaching us being Ishida and Orihime.

I chuckled with Ichigo as we both pulled away.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

We got up and headed home before the red-headed tattoo-covered psycho could catch us.

And I'll stop there, since the rest is purely private business.

**--**

**Honestly, I don't know where this came from. Either I was writing and thinking at the same time or I ran into one of the shortest writer's blocks I've had.**


End file.
